That something I didnt know I needed
by lantern92
Summary: with Blossom growing up and discovering a whole new life of responsibilities, sex, drinking, depression, her future , twists and turns develop as feelings for a long time enemy (Brick) she kept hidden in her life surface. As Brick tries to battle his own demons, he takes comfort in an unlikely place.


1

Brick looked back into the book he was reading after glancing up, seeing his brother Boomer hitting on yet another girl. It had only been 2months at university and all he could think of was girls. Brick ruled it out as his lack of direction or focus, or maybe it could have been his unnaturally high levels of testosterone coupled with his loud mouth, attention seeking attitude.

Then again, Brick had always been one to be judgmental, especially of his brothers. They thought of him as arrogant and bossy too, characteristics that he prided would lead to his success. Maybe even dominating the world, a task that his "father" Mojo Jojo had failed to do because of the Powerpuff girls.

The girl chatting to his brother giggled, and hit Boomer playfully on the chest as the rowdy ruff boy smirked and watched her intently then proceeding to lift her up with one hand as she smiled; she probably thought she was the only girl in the world to him, but little did she know... Brick supposed that with all the publicity that they get from being the resident hero-badboys of Townsville, any girl would be more than willing to jump them.

All except for three. And as if on cue, Blossom Utonium strolled to the snack stand with all the confidence in the world. Brick rolled his eyes, an automatic habit whenever she came along, and he watched her behind his Metaphysics 2 textbook. She was wearing a short black skirt that blew in the breeze effortlessly, a pink tanktop and pumps. Typical summer clothes that showed off her toned legs and flawless skin. Brick thought he could smell her light cherry perfume, then figured that it was some sort of nose-hallucination from coming into contact accidentally with her for plenty of times. She was annoyingly stubborn and her presence was commanding, but behind all of that was a very intelligent girl and as much as he hated to admit it, he infrequently felt drawn to her scent, her long, bright engine red hair and the feel of her smooth skin.

The only time he had come into contact with her had been a couple of times whilst in combat, then again he was trying to destroy her. She had come close to almost eliminating him, and did. But after their reincarnation, on occasions found that they were equally matched and sometimes, Brick's forceful element had the advantage because he'd manage to pin her down, ever since they met when they were five and he thought girls were no good, especially the powerpuff girls.

Now he wondered how good it would look for him if he finally destroyed her after all these years. The Mayor might as well hand him the key the very moment he does, because it'd be his kingdom. Or maybe he could just enslave her…

Make her do chores and boring work for him; and because her power was so closely matched to his, he wouldn't need to 'play gentler' when it came to other favors… as he always did with the 'normal' girls.

Whenever such thoughts came into his head he always wondered if Blossom ever thought of the same dirty thing. Fighting her was always a case of him fighting himself most of the time, trying to resist the powerful hatred-lust he had for her every time she tackled him , he hair brushed his face or she pushed him against a building.. After a while of getting himself worked up on what could be, he would brush it away from his head, or usually went to go fight a monster or crush cars at the Townsville dump.

Blossom caught him looking in her direction at her top that slid from her shoulders as she carried the salad and vitamin water she had ordered to a table far from him. She froze for a second, putting it back in place and walked away, taking huge, quick strides as she made her way to the table, as if he didn't exist.

Brick found himself still staring when she glanced to see if he was still looking, then he scoffed and looked away. His brother Boomer sat on the table in front of him "that's the 4th number _today_," he boasted. "Gimme a high five!"

"Screw you." Brick said, throwing the textbook into his bag. "I got class now dork. You need to go for someone whose not 5 or less then come tell me."

"Did I hear a big green monster talking?!" Boomer teased. "Borrrring! I'll catch you later, I have football practice with Butch anyway."

Blossom smoothed out her skirt and sat down in the back row of the physics class she was taking. Last lecture of the day. Not the most glamourous of days! But physics always made her feel ten times better about bad days. Knowledge did that to her.

The lecture venue was big for such a small town. And the back was dark, blossom hated sitting at the back because the lights were always dimmed. Nostalgia of the front row creeped in, and she regretted having taken the detour to the SPCA charity fund. She couldn't help it, her personality ingredient was "everything nice", and being nice was just in her nature.

The lecture venue creaked open and Brick Ruff walked in, taking a seat next to her. He was definitely one person she could act out of character uncomfortably around. He never gave her a reason for being nice to her.

"Agh," she whispered. "Of all the seats, why next to me?"

"In case you haven't noticed, this is the only empty chair," he replied annoyedly. "And I always sit at the back. What's _your_ excuse?"

She cringed her lips and looked in front. With her super developed brain, she could pay attention to up to six things at a time and didn't miss a thing the lecturer said.

She also noted that Brick, being his vain condescending self was trying to make her look like the idiot. A battle she was not ready to lose at all.

"If you must know I was helping out at the SPCA." She said in a superior tone.

"Well, woof for you." He retorted.

She flipped her hair, as she always did when she was boiling inside. There was no winning with him was there.

He corrected the lecturer under his breath.

"What?" she said.

He looked at her as if she was crazy. "I wasn't talking to you."

"You don't have to always be mean Brick, I just asked what you said…" she said in a you-do-know voice.

He sighed and repeated the mistake the lecturer had said as if he was explaining to a two year old.

Blossom raised an eyebrow. She hadn't even noticed and she was usually on top of things like that… which rendered her speechless. Brick was…. _Smart_!

She kept silent, she had always known he was clever and intelligent but because she didn't want to compliment him and let him know that she was impressed, the girl just sat back in her chair and watched Brick sketch the architecture of the venue through the corner of her eye. It was a crystal clear sketch, with detail. He seemed to have been doing that ever since he got in the lecture. And he's an artist too? Blossom's heart gave a little tug of pleasurable shock, maybe he's not so bad after all? Her conscience suggested.

Then she shook her head like she was disagreeing.

Admittedly, he'd always come across as an arrogant, mysterious, full of himself and power hungry leader who did not really care about anything, but sitting so close to him without having to fight or argue… it brought out a new side under the light.

The mullet he donned on his head was edgy and literally shouted out how abrasive and rebellious he was and his torn jeans, tight red tee and leather jacket either probably meant he had good style or his monkey father or HIM mother had a cool sense of style that they were forcing on him. Either way it worked on 99.99 percent of the girls at the Townsville university. They all thought he was sexy and well built, and would kill to be alone with him for 5seconds.

The aircon was turned up and he removed his jacket letting his masculine whiff tease blossom and all the other girls around him, some girls smiled others took pictures, looking back and giggling. Blossom sat there, wondering what it would feel like to be enveloped in those arms, close to his torso and running her hands over his broad shoulders…

Her heartbeat quickened and got distracted, maybe this was one of his superpowers? A ploy to destroy her, starting by making her female body wreck havoc on her mind?

"Your tank top always keeps falling," he whispers to her gently. "You need to fix it or something. Must be broken."

Blossom smiled and laughed slightly loudly, causing some people to look in her direction. She covered her mouth quickly. "Whoops."

Bricked sneered a handsome grin spreading on his face. Clearly amused by her obliviousness towards the surrounding.

He reached for her and she pushed away.

"Relax silly," he said. "If I was going to kill you I would've done it already."

As if in a hypnotic state she stayed motionless in her seat as his big hand brushed against her skin, pulling the tank top strap on her shoulder. It was crooked so he adjusted it. It wasn't like her to just automatically be so trusting, especially of her enemies.

Brick had a sensitive sense of touch so he knew Blossom was as close to having a panic attack as he slowly adjusted her tank, his hand contacting the skin on her chest and brushing her breast. He wanted to trace his hand down lower, lower and get to her skirt, then feel if her legs were as soft as they looked.

"Uhhhm, it's ok…" blossom ensured. "Thanks, I got it.."

He winked at her and with that the class ended, and he was the first to bolt out of the class before anyone even stood up.

Perks of super speed.


End file.
